


What I've Lost To The World What Seems Far Beyond Redemption

by creatureofhobbit



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn isn't happy about being brought back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I've Lost To The World What Seems Far Beyond Redemption

Finn had had limited contact with Davina Claire during the time he was inhabiting the body of Vincent Griffith, but he had had enough to come to the conclusion that the girl was a fool. Now that she had brought him back unknowingly as well as his brother Kol, that only confirmed his feelings. He had spent so long believing himself an abomination since his mother had turned him into a vampire, and now he found himself back in the state he had been at the time of his death, the state he had never wanted to be again. It might have been bearable had he had the chance to live his life with Sage, as he had decided to do back in Mystic Falls instead of going along with his mother’s plans to end their family, but that future had been taken from him by Matt Donovan, token human, noit knowing that the death of an Original also ended their entire sire line.

Maybe Kol was able to live with that. Whatever remorse he may have felt afterwards, or told Davina he felt, for feeding on whoever the hell that was, Finn knew that the man standing before him was no different from the same old Kol who was always making their hometowns too hot to hold them, leading them to need to flee, even before their first daggering in 1114. And no matter how much Kol had talked since about how he much preferred his return to being a witch, Finn was unconvinced. He’d been sure as he stood and watched his brother that Kol was not sorry to have returned to his old ways.

Finn wondered what sort of welcome he could expect from the rest of his family. Out of all of them, Freya was the one most likely to afford him any kind of warm welcome at all. Kol wouldn’t, but then Finn could hardly blame him for that, given that Finn’s hex had led to his death. As for the other siblings, he knew he would receive nothing from them, given the history there, that none had forgiven him for bringing about the death of Kol. Finn didn’t know why Kol had ever seen himself as the outcast of the family. He, Finn, was the one who had been daggered in 1114 and left to desiccate in his coffin for nine hundred years, where Klaus had always had a change of heart about every other sibling and allowed them to go free. Was it any wonder he had chosen to side with his mother as opposed to his siblings? But Freya, they had the history, they still had fond memories of each other from when they had played together as children before Dahlia had taken her away. She alone may be pleased to see him.

He did, however, know that he could expect no warm welcome from anyone else in New Orleans. He’d seen Vincent Griffith, the man whose body he had possessed, not long after he had come back. Vincent had clearly not known what Finn had looked like in his original form, for he had shown no reaction at the time, but had evidently found out later who he was, for he had seen him later and immediately turned and run in the opposite direction. _You have no need to worry,_ Finn had wanted to snort. _Niklaus may have considered me to be a judgemental boring bastard, but that was before any of us ever met you. I have no wish to possess your body again. Not even to be a witch as I had been before._ And as for Camille O’Connell, the human Cami would never have forgiven him for everything that had happened while he was possessing Vincent, so there would have been no hope for any kind of friendship there anyway, but now she was a vampire (and a vampire who had been involved with his brother Niklaus, at that) he found himself abhorring her, flinching from her, having no desire for her company.

Finn would not have chosen to come back in this way any more than he imagined Davina would have chosen to bring him back. But he was stuck here now, and he would have to find a way to adjust to living this life again.


End file.
